Blink Of An Eye
by Vampire JackLynxOx
Summary: A one-shot love story from a vampire's point of view. Can the girl of his dreams really be his prey? Riley O'Keith doesn't think so but one cab ride with a red-haired beauty may change his whole life. Hope you like, May add more later. Read and Revi


I followed my prey down the crowded street. Her curly red hair flowed down her back, bright and smooth. Her black shirt and jeans combination made her stick out of the crowd of suit wearing adults. The wind blew in my face, blowing her luscious scent to me. I breathed in the sweet scent.

I sped up my walk to catch up with her before she got in the cab. I'm going to have to catch it with her and wait, I thought warily, I hope I can wait that long. I ran the last two steps and tapped her pale shoulder. She whirled around and froze, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Hello, ma'am, may I ask where you are going?" I asked quietly, as seductively as possible.

"Time Square," She said after a moment of pause. She smiled shyly at me, batting her eyelashes. It was obvious she was flirting. I tilted my head down and looked at her through my long black lashes, smiling shyly back. I heard her heart pick up speed. I licked my lips, delicious.

"May I share a cab with you? I'm low on cash and I'd rather not walk," I said smiling and looking at her straight on. I heard her heart stutter and pick back up at its fast pace. She looked at me confused but hooked. I smiled my largest smile.

"Er, what?"

"May I share a cab with you?"

She smiled and nodded. I raised my hand and whistled, a cab stopped immediately for me. I shook my hair sadly, my beauty could get me everything, and it gets boring. I opened the door for her and she stepped in after thanking me. I slide in after her.

"Time square," I told the cabbie then turned to look at her, "Hi, my name is Riley O'Keith. What's yours fair maiden?" I smiled shyly and kissed the back of her hand, inhaling her delicious scent in the process.

"Jenna McKnight, What brings you to time square, Riley?"

"Shopping, I'm supposed to meet someone," just at that moment my phone beeped. I pulled in out of my pants pocket and looked at the fake text message, "Never mind, they just cancelled. Perhaps we may go to a bar or something?" I asked sweetly.

She seemed a little taken aback but nodded her head, "I'd love to, when?" She stuttered.

"When we get out?"

"Absolutely," She smiled sweetly. Her smiled intoxicated me, I lost my train of thought for a moment. Whoa, that was weird. I shook my head to clear it and smiled at her.

Twenty minutes and a bunch of small talk later, the cab pulled up outside the Toys 'R' Us store and let us out. I paid my share, going Dutch. I grabbed her hand and lead her down the street towards my time square apartment, the perfect place.

"Where are we going?" She giggled.

"You'll see," I chuckled darkly but she didn't seem to notice. By the time we made it to my apartment, it was twilight. I sighed, what a loathsome part of the day.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, here close you eyes, you'll love this place!" I enthused. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hand. Humans can be so trusting, I thought darkly. I gripped her shoulders and led her to my basement floor apartment into my personal bed room, with bar and candles made for these occasions.

"Here we go, our own personal bar," I smiled at her and poured us some drinks after locking the door. She sat down on the bed and took the drink but didn't drink any of it.

"What are you?" she whispered.

"A person," I asked warily, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No you are not. Don't lie to me!" she raised her voice to normal level.

"Fine, it's not like you're going to live! I'm a Vampire!" I whisper yelled.

She nodded and leaned back, smiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she blew on her bangs, sat back up and looked at me. "Okay, take me," she said resigned. I raised my eyebrow at her. It couldn't be that easy. No way.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, go ahead,"

She seemed so fearless; I couldn't get myself to kill her. I walked to her and put my drink down on the nightstand. "I can't do it!" I was frustrated. This never happened to me. I shook my head to clear it but it did no help. I sighed. I was going to have to change her.

I stalked closer to her and leaned down next to her neck. I breathed in once and bite. I let go as fast as I could and sat on the other side of the room on the chair. She sat back up and looked at me funny.

"Why'd you do that?" She slurred. I shook my head and she seemed to faint but I knew it was just the process of the change.

Three days later she woke up. Her body was perfect and her face was shining. She got up and looked at me. "Why'd you do that?" She asked, her voice the sound of bells chiming.

"I couldn't kill you, you were my soul mate," I sighed. I had thought about it all three days. It's a lot of time when you can't sleep. I realized she was my soul mate two nights ago and had been waiting for her ever since.

She smiled at me and nodded. "I knew that," she said smugly, "I could feel it." She smiled. I got up from where I was planted and picked her up. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her with all my passion. Sparks shot through and I knew for sure she was my soul mate.


End file.
